yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Solarna
Princess Solarna (voiced by Jennifer Love Hewitt) is the eldest daughter of Prince Hiro and Princess Luna and Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop and Prince Isamu's older sister. Relationships Princess Yuna When Yuna was born, Solarna was so happy to be a big sister. When years went by, she'd always called her "Baby Sister" only to play with her because she loved her very much. Snowdrop When Snowdrop was revived, Solarna was glad to have her as a new adopted sister after the passing of her birth mother, Primrose. Even though when Snowdrop was blind, Solarna and Yuna helps her reading. Prince Isamu After Princess Luna gave birth to Prince Isamu, Solarna was very happy to have her own newborn baby brother. When Luna needs help, Solarna, Yuna and Snowdrop helps her out with Isamu by bathing, diapering and playing. Princess Luna Solarna always be happy to help Luna with her own baby sister, Yuna. Years later, Luna always love her teenage daughter. Prince Hiro When Yuna was born, Solarna always help her father, Prince Hiro, and Princess Luna taking care of Yuna. Years past, Hiro always loves his teenage daughter. Princess Sharon When Celestia have Sharon as her daughter, Solarna was happy to have a cousin by her side. Princess Celestia When Princess Celestia needs help Yuna as a baby, Solarna was very happy to help her aunt. Prince Duck When Duck was married to Celestia, Solarna was very happy to have an uncle. Prince Indy and Princess Anna After Princess Celestia gave birth to Prince Indy and Princess Anna, Solarna was very happy to see her new baby cousins. Max Goof Solarna and Max had been good friends ever since he, Bobby and P.J. joined her rescue party with her cousin, Princess Sharon. Mona Solarna and Mona always hang out together as good friends do, as long as they don't have any activities. Bobby Zimmeruski Bobby had been a good friend to Solarna ever since he, Max and P.J. joined her rescue party with her cousin, Princess Sharon. P.J. P.J. had been a good friend to Solarna ever since he, Max and Bobby joined her rescue party with her cousin, Princess Sharon. Twilight Sparkle (EG) When the human counterparts of the Mane 10 and their friends arrived at Equestria, Solarna and Twilight shared a bond of friendship for one another as they do some studies together. When Solarna showed K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88), Twilight recognize him from one of her, Solarna and Yuna's favorite movies, Ready Player One. Rarity (EG) When the human counterparts of the Mane 10 and their friends arrived at Equestria, Rarity's human counterpart is always one of Solarna's best friends. When Solarna shows K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88), Rarity was so amazed than ever. Rainbow Dash (EG) When the human counterpart of Rainbow Dash arrives, Solarna and Sharon befriended the Human Mane 10 and their friends. Rainbow Dash was so amazed when K.I.T.T. transforms into Solarna's racecar when mixing together with the DeLorean Time Machine, called Ecto-88. Fluttershy (EG) When the human counterpart of Fluttershy arrives, she showed Solarna how to take care of the animals by feeding, petting and giving them a bath. During the racing days, Fluttershy was impressed when K.I.T.T. turns into Solarna's racecar (when combine with DeLorean Time Machine) called Ecto-88. Applejack (EG) Pinkie Pie (EG) Spike (EG) Sunset Shimmer (EG) Starlight Glimmer (EG) Mirage the Illusionist (EG) Sour Sweet (EG) Sunny Flare (EG) Indigo Zap (EG) Sugarcoat (EG) Lemon Zest (EG) Trixie (EG) K.I.T.T./Ecto-88 When Solarna meets K.I.T.T., she was amazed what a big hit he was even for a vehicle. When Dipper upgraded K.I.T.T. as he transforms into a new car when combining with the DeLorean Time Machine called Ecto-88, Solarna was more amazed to see him. When he became the main vehicle of Solarna, K.I.T.T. and Solarna were a great team. Prince Pascal When Solarna meets Prince Pascal, she couldn't belive how handsome he really was. When Hiro gave her some advice at getting to know him well, she tlaked to him as he asked her out sometimes. Trivia *Solarna oftenly calls Yuna "Baby sister" only in a funny matter. Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:OC ponies Category:Alicorns Category:Nieces Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:PRINCESSES Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Love Hewitt Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Princess Luna's family Category:Main Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Supporters of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Merlin's High School Students Category:Racers Category:Main Tritagonists (Yuna's Princess Adventure) Category:Friendship University Students